


Tales From The Misaki Household(And other shorts)

by Soratonin



Series: Taking On The World. [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attack, Probably Inaccurate Depictions of Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soratonin/pseuds/Soratonin
Summary: One shots featuring the main OC couple shown in my other work, An Alternate Take on Reality.This will also feature other various short stories I type up taking place in the same universe. Some may depict future events, others might involve things from the past.
Relationships: Misaki Lykaon/Akiyama Kuro, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Taking On The World. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774120
Kudos: 1





	Tales From The Misaki Household(And other shorts)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after Lykaon and Kuro start dating, but long before they start fostering.  
> Features a probably inaccurate depiction of a panic attack.

The first time Lykaon had a panic attack, he had to handle it alone in his old, shitty as fuck, apartment with a neighbor nearly busting down the door in anger due to his scream waking them up at three in the morning. The second time was no better and by the time his best friend, boyfriend and future husband witnessed the beginnings of one, Lykaon thought that he'd been through enough counseling to handle a full one on his own.  
  
He'd been wrong.  
  
The day had started as normal, coffee and soft kisses of good bye accompanied with promises of being safe and returning home left the 28, nearly 29, year old male feeling content. Enough to go back to sleep with background noise from his laptop.

  
  
  
  


When Kuro returned home at about five pm -after-school staff meetings can die, thank you very much- he expected Lykaon's excited greeting, swift hug and soft kiss. Not hearing any sign of his boyfriend was worrying, but he figured he might've just stepped outside to smoke -something Kuro did not approve of, but understood as a coping method- and didn't notice the time.

So upon seeing him curled into the far corner of their shared bedroom was definitely a shock. The laptop left on the bed was playing some random horror movie that must've come on from YouTube's auto-play set up. Which explained Lykaon's panic to a certain degree. Kuro made sure that the device was turned off before crouching in front of the other. "Lykaon, come on it's alri-" he flinched back, immediately retracting his hands from where he'd set them on his shoulders.

The feral growl and sudden Kagune pointed at his face weren't at all expected, not when Lykaon was usually aware of what was around him. "K-Kaon…?" he asked softly, looking at him in worry and the slightest hint of fear.  
  
He could see the slight head tilt and confusion that appeared on his love's face, frowning a bit in worry. "C-Can you hear me?" he asked, thinking back to the fuzzy memory when they'd started sharing a bed, Lykaon telling him of things that might help if he went into a full panic attack. "Just nod or-or shake your head." he didn't get a response and frowned more, shifting to sit more comfortably. Lykaon's tensing at his motion was noticed and he held his hands up in surrender. From what he remembered of their old conversation, however, being aware of him to a degree was good. "Tap once if you can hear me." he said softly, keeping his voice even as he would while calming one of the kids in his class. Thank fuck he had to not freak out around them over the things they did. It made slipping into a calm persona easy, despite his internal worry and terror.  
  
A heartbeat of a moment passed before there was a soft tap. "Do you know me?" he asked, two taps. "That a no?" a tap. "My name is Kuro, remember?" he saw some recognition pass on his face and he relaxed a tad, his Kagune pulling back some but remaining poised to strike. A tap. That was good. "Can I touch-?" immediately two taps followed before he'd even properly finished the question. "Okay, okay. No touching. Would…" he paused, then remembered the blanket Lykaon sometimes wore around after a bad nightmare. "Would you like me to get your blanket?" he asked, not yet knowing it was weighted. A tap and a point towards the closet with one of his four active -for Kuro knew that he had eight at his disposal before he slipped into using his Kakuja- Kagune showed Kuro roughly where it was.  
  
He stood and moved, carefully and slowly, towards it, opening it and making sure Lykaon could mostly see him when he crouched to retrieve the object from where it was in one of the storage drawers. It was then that he realized it was a weighted blanket and the realization it was something to ground him when he was panicking set in. He frowned, but stood up and made his way back over, glad to see there was no longer the threat of a Kagune or four stabbing him if he made a wrong move.  
  
"I need you to move a little away from the wall, alright?" he asked softly, getting a tap and then seeing him shift forwards a bit. Kuro was very careful to not touch him when he unfolded it and settled it around his shoulders. "Better?" this time he got a short nod, easing his worry just a tad. He waited until Lykaon moved to be more comfortable before he spoke again. "Can we move to the bed?" he got a slow, slightly hesitant nod and Kuro smiled reassuringly before he stood and gently helped Lykaon to his feet. After confirming that he could help and touch him now, of course.  
  
He guided him to the bed and let him get comfortable while he changed out of the clothes he'd been in since that morning. When Lykaon stopped shifting and he was in comfortable pajamas, Kuro went and laid down on the opposite side of the bed. Lykaon shifting over and wrapping them both in the blanket -which was very soothing and he had no idea that it would be this comforting- was a nice surprise. "It's okay, 'Kaon… You didn't mean to…" Kuro murmured long before Lykaon could voice his apologies, putting an arm around him and drawing various shapes along the skin of the other's back with his fingers. "'M still sorry.. I… I didn't mean to do that…" and Kuro had no idea how to handle how much his heart broke at hearing just how upset and guilty Lykaon sounded. "Shh… It's fine, it's okay. I'm okay. You didn't actually do anything…" he replied softly, keeping his voice as gentle as he possibly could. Which was quite a lot.   
  
“But I could’ve… I almost did! I-I wouldn’t… I-” Lykaon inhaled shakily, too quickly, and Kuro pulled back a bit to gently wipe away the other’s forming tears with his thumbs, cupping the sides of his face between his palms. He hated seeing him like this, when he was usually almost always with a slight smile. “Shhh, shh… Lykaon, breathe, I’m right here… I’m okay, no wounds, no nothing aside from a healthy dose of worry.” he said, smiling when the currently neon pink haired male chuckled dryly and moved closer.   
  
He let him bury his face in his shirt, holding him close protectively while carding his fingers through the aggressively bright locks of hair. “You worry too much to be considered healthy, love…” he murmured, voice faintly muffled against his chest, shifting slightly to curl his fingers into the fabric of the back of his shirt. Kuro let him, knowing he was finding comfort in drowning in Kuro’s own scent. “Maybe so, but I think it’s healthy with… Everything that can happen." he answered softly, very much aware of his boyfriend relaxing and slowly starting to doze off.  
  
"Mmm…. You're too good for me Kuro…" he mumbled out softly, tiredly. Kuro felt himself frown slightly, opening his mouth but closing it as he heard Lykaon continue. "But maybe you're exactly who I need regardless…." he let out a yawn, shifting more into Kuro. "I love you…" he mumbled out, Kuro only hearing him because of how close they were. "I love you too, Lykaon." he responded, feeling his cheeks raise against his chest and letting out a soft sigh as he felt the other's breathing even out.  
  
Kuro didn't risk moving until he felt Lykaon stir and turn over in his sleep. Though he was only gone long enough to get something quick to eat and drink and change into more comfortable clothes, after which he crawled back into bed with him under the weighted blanket, holding him close and drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
